The Same Old Song but a Completely New Dance
by Reniee Maxwell
Summary: -Time Travel- He was tried of fighting, he lost everything because of the war, after losing the last of his comraids, he vows to change things and heads back in time to fix these mistakes and make sure the war never happens.
1. Chapter 1

Dis: I don't own FMA, the person who made it does.

An: Yay! A new story finally eh? I know I've grown quite lazy haven't I? Anyways this is told in frist person aslo its a Time Travel Fic, I hope you all enjoy reading this, Reviews are welcomed.

P.S. : You all get lucky, you get the prolgue and the frist chapter all in one go lol.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Same Old Song but a Completely New Dance

Prologue:

"No! You bastard….you were not supposed to die before me…"

No matter how much I screamed, I knew that it would not bring my friends back from the dead and I was not that stupid to try human transmutation again.

With shaky hands, I closed my comrade's eye, the other was still covered by the black eye patch I have come used to seeing on his face.

I felt the tears now running down my face and I made no movement to wipe them, I have lost so much over the years but I vowed no more, no more suffering.

Closing my eyes, I than shivered, it was wintertime and what I was wearing was nothing but rags now, taking a deep breath, I than opened them than started to draw an array in the snow, glancing at my comrade one last time I than smiled faint.

"I'll be seeing you Roy, but than again when you see me…you won't know who I am." I said as I activated the array praying that it would work…that I could change things and avoid this from happening…than my world went black.

Chapter One:

I groaned as I started to wake, it was to bright in my opinion, opening my eyes some I started to look around some from where I was laying on the bed, I could not remember the last time I even laid on a good mattress, when my eyes focus more. I realized that I was laying in a hospital, but not any hospital, the state military hospital.

I wanted to laugh but my throat was raw from crying or screaming, or a combo of both, moving my head I saw a newspaper laying on the bedside table and frowned some at the date, I was too late to save Mr. Hughes, sighing some at least I had enough information to fabricate a fake story with.

Grunting, I than rolled over onto my right side ignoring the pull of medical tape on my arm, after getting comfy or at lest somewhat comfy, I wiggled all ten toes and fingers, at least the gate had been nice enough to let me keep my flesh arm and leg.

Being so lost in my thoughts, I never noticed that the door open and someone walk in was the sound of someone clearing their throat, male by the tone it startled me causing me to look up to see who was there, as I did, I came face to face with none other than Roy Mustang.

Gasping some, perhaps from being startled or just because I couldn't believed that the array actuality worked, I wanted to jump up out of the bed and hug Roy for no reason but lucky for the both of us, I was hurting to much to do so.

Roy's POV: 

I was depressed, everyone knew that, first with Maes's death than with both Elric brothers disappearing without a trace and a few other things, but was puzzling me more was the sudden appearance of a wounded solider just outside the main Headquarters.

A few men had found him after he had stumbled out of alleyway that leads toward Warehouse 13 or more of less, what was left of it after it had exploded right after Hughes' body was found.

Maybe he was one of the lab workers that was thought to be dead? I thought to myself as I than opened the door to the man's room, the nurse on duty had peeked in through the window and had saw him awake and had notified me like I had asked.

I took a few moments studying the man as he lay on the bed looking at probably nothing since his eyes looked far away lost in his memories. He was on the thin side, long blondish hazel hair fell down over his shoulder some in a tangled braid, and if I had been my guess at one time, the man's hair was a darker hazel blonde that either was bleached from long hours in the sun or perhaps dyed.

Dark hazel gold eyes boarded on black as the man went deeper into his thoughts; it was not until I cleared my throat that he looked at him with a shocked gaze, I suddenly felt bad for having startled him, he even gasped out in surprised.

I was not that freighting was I?

No, I was not, so I just went with just having just all of a suddenly startled him, the way he lay on the bed was caused for abit more confusion.

I know most people sleep on their sides, but the way his limbs have been pulled close to him almost in a fetal position, it was as if he was trying to protect himself from something or someone.

Raising my eyebrow some, I than made my way to the plastic bedside chair and held my hands up in a small gesture of peace and that I was not going to harm him and soon sat down, the chair giving a light squeak as I did.

"Hello." I started making sure that I kept my voice calm just incase he was frighten by waking up in a strange place or may not remember who he was or where he was at. "My name is Colonel Roy Mustang; do you know where you are?"

Ed's POV:

Of course, I knew where I was! I was in Central Military hospital, talking to the past self of the man I just saw not only a few moments in my time was killed by a shot through the heart.

Looking Roy in the eyes I just nodded, I did not really trust my voice now, I was still trying to deal with the fact that not only my hair brain of a array worked but the man I'm talking with if I am unable to change things, will be dead in just a few short years.

I was thankful Roy understood my nod and started to talk about how I was found outside the Main Headquarters wounded, as he droned on asking some questions that just required a shake or nod of my head, I felt my eyes starting to grow heavy before they slid close once again.

I must of fallen to sleep because of the pain medicine pumping through my system, however the shift of the covers being draped over me and the sound of military medals jiggleing and the squeak of the chair didn't escape my ears until I finally gave in into the warm darkness of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist.

* * *

Chapter 2

Ed's POV:

'Ugh, it's been three day since I've been in this stupid hospital, can't they just release me already? I'm healthy again for Christ sakes!'

I then sighed, I was bored, and I being bored was never a good thing, many bad things tend to happen when I was bored.

'If I could just talk to someone, at least than I wouldn't be as bored, but that was the price, my voice for coming back to the past.'

Turning some, I than picked up the newspaper Roy had left the other day while he was visiting me, well more or less trying to coax me into talking rather than shaking my head yes or no.

As I read the article, I raised my eyebrow, I remember that Second Lt. Maria Ross was blamed for Hughes's death, but she was innocent, the real person who killed Hughes was Envy, who disguised himself as Maria in order to place the blame the murder and the warehouse explosion on her.

Putting the newspaper down on the blanket, I started to rummaged through the bedside desk, I wanted to slap myself, inside was a notepad, and pen, If I would of knew that they were in there earlier, I would of told Roy what happen.

However, than again, I was weak and feverish from blood lost and did not really think about it at the time thanks to the article about the upcoming trial, what better way to start changing things for the better.

With that, I folded my legs under me and in true military style investigation, started to write what I knew from the article as well adding tidbits I knew from the future.

Roy's POV:

I hated paperwork, I swore that paperwork was the spawn of the devil, it doubled since Second Lt. Maria was found to be Hughes's killer but something about the report didn't seem right, sighing, I pushed the report aside and picked up the one from the hospital.

The mystery man was doing well but was still on the thin side; still was not talking but seemed almost bored that he was being force to stay there, with nothing but newspapers to read that I leave there for him.

Since they didn't know what unit he belong to or if he had any family to watch over him to make sure that he ate right, they were forced to keep him there until he gains a healthy weight.

A lightblub than went off in my head, of course he would have to agree to it, but I'm sure that he would since it meant to get out of the hospital and getting back into the community.

Standing, I grabbed my jacket off the coat rack that stood in the condor of my office than pulled it on as I started to leave.

"Lt. Hawkeye, I'm going to be out the rest of the day, I trust you that you can handle things again?" I asked as I started to button up my jacket, as I looked over at the gun-totting woman, I saw that she nodded her head as she sat a large pie of old files on her desk.

"Yes sir, I take it that you are going to visit that mysterious person in the hospital again?" She asked as she now sat down at her desk.

"Yes, that man is a very interesting person, I hope that we can find out who he is, in some ways he reminds me of Full Metal, stubborn in the fact that he has to stay there with nothing to do."

I than finished buttoning my jacket up and soon headed toward the hospital, once there I walked to his room and knocked on the door, of course I did not except an answer since no one could get him to speak. Opening the door, I saw him sitting on the bed writing on a legal pad, the article on Second Lt. Maria Ross was folded open on the bed.

Raising my eyebrow, I than walked over to the bed and looked over his shoulder some to what he was writing and was shocked to see what he was doing, he was writing an investigate report on just what was printed in the newspaper but the more I read of what I could see, it sounded like he was there.

Taping his shoulder, he seemed to blink as he than stopped writing and turn to look at me with confusion written on his face.

"You were there when Lt. Colonel Hughes was killed wasn't you?" I asked, it would make since his clothes were rags and he had been found near the warehouse after it had exploded.

I watched as he nodded than turned to a blank sheet of paper than started to write.

~ Yes, I was nearby when everything happen…I would of told you sooner but I was weak from the blood lost and other injuries, I'm Lt. Colonel James Maxwell…the reason I can't talk is because I was born mute. I was reading that article and decided to write my account of what happen that night, Second Lt. Ross is innocent, She didn't kill him.~

Ed's POV:

I watched as Roy's eye widen in shock of what I just wrote, I felt abit guilty using a dead soldier's name but it was the only way I could think of to explain the uniform I was wearing, and the explosion was just a bonus, it would explain how it got so torn up.

I remembered the real Lt. Colonel Maxwell from his file, he had been station out in Lior, and his unit had been ambushed by Ishbal Rebels and most were capture and it was rumored that they were killed out somewhere in the dessert but there was no proof that is what happen so he had been labeled MIA.(1)

I watched as Roy sat down in the chair that was beside the bed, his face had shock written all over it, but also that he had a million and one questions running through his head, shaking my head I started to write once again and handed the notepad to him. he raised his eyebrow as than took it and started to read what I had written.

Normal POV: 

Roy raised his eyebrow as Edward handed him the notepad to read what Edward had wrote and would chuckle some as he looked at Edward.

"You have been through a lot haven't you? First being attack, being a prisoner of war for those all those years and when you finally find your way back, only to wind up being blown up almost and an eyewitness to a murder of a fellow officer."

Edward shrugged some; he had been through a lot worst, not that Roy needed to know that, many things was best left unsaid until the time came or not at all, Edward prefer that he never had to tell Roy who he really was.

However, somewhere in the back of his mind, Edward had a bad feeling that something was going to happen very soon that not only would it change the course of history but the lives of thousands of people.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)Lt. Colonel James Maxwell is someone I made up for this story, and this was to take place before Armstrong got station out in Lior.


	3. Chapter 3

An: Sorry for the long wait, but this chapter did not want to be worte, I hope you all enjoy Chapter 3 and have a happy and safe New Year!

* * *

Chapter 3:

Edward's Point of View:

Deconstruction, Reconstruction and Understanding, they are the three pillars of Alchemy. Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's law of Equivalent Exchange.

This is where I found myself as I was listing to a bunch of old geezers argue back and forth trying to decide if Second Lt. Maria Ross's fate of rather be executed or set free not that they had heard my side of what happen, thankfully Roy had been kind enough, or under Bradley's command, was my spokesperson so they (the old geezers.) could not twist what I wrote around.

My whole body was still in pain, the array that somehow sent me back into the past had taken a lot out of me as well as fighting again Paden, a small country that was always peaceful until an ambassador from the city had been found killed in his room while on Amestris soil. After that all I can remember was that it caused a huge uproar and the two countries were plunged into a long and bitter war.

I sighed as I closed my eyes for a moment, it was just another thing on my list of 'make sure the war never happens and perhaps change a few things for a better future'. Sometimes I just really hated my life.

Opening my eyes now, I glanced toward the military broad, I than saw that the arguments where still going on, tuning them out, I opened the small notebook I had gotten from Roy, it was a small gift to help with the long hours of waiting in the small apartment while Roy was in the office planning his world military miniskirt take over when he reached Fuher.

A light smile graced my lips as I picked up the pencil as I started to as I liked to call doodling, but Al if he was here would of have disagreed with me and would call it working on the latest work of art that no one would see in a lifetime expect the dust bunnies. I had found it a good way to relax and get my mind off things and it reminds me of drawling alchemy arrays. One wrong line or symbol in the wrong place and the whole thing could either take on a different meaning or just plain ruin it or in the case of alchemy, blow up in your face.

Looking down at the drawling, I lightly shaked my head some, it was a small sketch of the older version of the man sitting next to me, the older Roy was sitting at a desk, the uniform he wore was worn and wrinkled as if he had just woken from a nap, a gloved hand was covering his good eye as his black hair was devilish in appearance and falling over the gloved hand and black eye patch, it was a portrait of a man who had just lost the will to live.

Tapping the pencil against the paper, I tried to think of something to write as the title when a light bulb than went off as I than wrote underneath it.

_The old solider had lost everything dear to him, sitting in his office; he cradled the side of his face some as his shoulders shook with silent tears as he started to speak._

"_Metal. I have lost everything, my best friend, my eye, most of my comrades and my wife of only two short months, how do you continue on when you also lost so much?"_

_I looked at him as I just smiled faint as I stood to leave the poor man to grieve for the first time in days._

"_Simple, I just push on because I know they haven't left me, they are always lending their support even though they are no longer physically here."_

_With that, I left the room as for the first as long as I knew the old solider; he had broken down and wept. Little that I knew, the older solider would die two days later, a victim of a bullet to the heart because of a coward of an enemy solider._

Roy's point of view:

I had forgotten how boring trails could be, it was like a chess game, long and boring after a few seconds, I had done my part for James since he could not speak, though I have to admit, it was rather funny watching the courts reaction to the new information, covering a yawn, I looked over at James.

The poor man was still on the thin side and I could not blame him, no one knew when he had last had a good meal and with this trial, he hadn't been able to start eating like the doctors had wanting him to, watching his face some, I could see he was also bored out of his skull until pain flashed across his eyes before he closed them for a moment.

'He must still be in pain from his injuries.' I thought as I started to open my mouth to ask him if he was alright but closed it when he opened his eyes and glanced at where the military broad were before turning to his notebook and opening it and proceed to draw in it.

I mentality shaked my head some but I could feel a small smile tug at my lips, I was glad that at least now he was putting something in the book to help take his mind off whatever he had been through, however seeing the drawling of what looked to me a very broken solider came to a surprise to me.

Opening my mouth for the second time to ask him about the drawling, I than saw him tap the page with the end of his pencil until he started to write underneath it.

_The old solider had lost everything dear to him, sitting in his office; he cradled the side of his face some as his shoulders shook with silent tears as he started to speak._

"_Metal. I have lost everything, my best friend, my eye, most of my comrades and my wife of only two short months, how do you continue on when you also lost so much?"_

_Metal looked at him as he just smiled faint as he then stood to leave the poor man to grieve for the first time in days._

"_Simple, I just push on because I know they haven't left me, they are always lending their support even though they are no longer physically here."_

_With that, Metal left the room as for the first as long as he knew the old solider; he had broken down and wept. Little that Metal knew, the older solider would die two days later, a victim of a bullet to the heart because of a coward of an enemy solider._

I than raised my eyebrow some wondering if it was a memory of someone he knew or just a story he was now making up to deal with everything, I was about to ask him when the military broad than reached a decision.

Normal Point of View:

"In the case of Second Lt. Maria Ross, we the broad members of Central Command have found the defendant not guilty of the crime of murdering Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes."

The courtroom broked out in cheers some as the case was than dismissed and Maria freed, smiling, Edward than put the notebook into his vest pocket and started to stand when Roy suddenly placed his hand on his shoulder. Raiseing an eyebrow, Edward raised his eyebrow some.

"Stick close okay? Reporters are going to try and coner you for an interview."

Edward nodded as he then followed Roy closely as they both exited the courtroom, true to his word, reporters started to crowd around him and Roy, sticking close to Roy who kept saying that James was not up for answering their questions or gave them a quick no comment, he lead Edward toward a car as they quickly filed in, once the doors were closed, the driver than took off toward the apartment complex Roy lived in so both men could get the rest that they both needed.

However for Edward, the first step toward a peaceful Amestris was over and knew he had many more hurdles to overcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Roy's Point of View: 

It was Monday…I hated Mondays, especially the rainy Mondays, but right at the moment it didn't matter to me because I had two days off and didn't have to worry about having a gun shot at my head if I got lazy and did not want to do paperwork.

I was not a morning person as people believed that I was, it took two cups of coffee, and a cold shower to get me fully awake, letting out a soft groan, I sat up and stretched some, after standing, I pulled on my robe and went about my morning tasks. Entering the kitchen, I then started to make some coffee to wake myself up, as I waited, I glanced around the small kitchen and soon spotted James's notebook lying open on the table.

'He must have had a bad night again; I don't remember him having that out last night before we went to bed.' I thought to myself in my semi-conscious state.

Hearing the small ding that signaled that the coffee was done, I then poured myself a cup as I sat down and picked up the small notebook, I know what you people are thinking, that I'm snooping because I'm curious, but I wanted to see if I could find something that would help the poor man.

Skipping over the drawling of the old solider, I soon discovered that James had down another drawling, this time of a much happier time, however by the way the man and women were drawn, I could not tell who they were but I could tell that they were very happy.

The male had his head resting in the crook of the woman's neck, his long hair was tied into a loose ponytail, he wore a black turtle neck sweater and a pair of what looked like military style pants, he had both of his hands on the woman's swollen abdomen.

The woman was wearing a knee-length white sundress, her hair was pinned back with a some sort of flower clip and her hands were on top of the males and both of them were wearing wedding bands, underneath the drawling was another short story.

"_I'm home honey."Metal said as he hung up the military jacket, the past two days had been busy with the upcoming alchemy exams and recertification; he had hardily any time to spend with his expecting wife._

"_I'm in the kitchen love!" Metal's Wife yelled._

_Metal smiled as he walked to the kitchen, standing by the stove was his wife, Winter, walking over to her he gently warped his arms around her waist and laid his hands on her stomach, his smile only grew as he felt the light kick of the miracle she was carrying._

_Kissing the back of her neck, he started to speak. "How is my most beautiful person today?"_

_Winter giggled as she moved her head some as she then kissed her husband on the cheek. "Good." She started to speak. "Though, she does have her hands full with a very active child who likes to use her as a punching bag."_

_Metal only laughed as his wife then put her hands on top of his as he laid his forehead in the crook of her neck and kissed it. It was one of the many happy memoires that Metal had of his wife and unborn child, it was one of the many reasons why in the months after the state exams and recertification when war broke with a neighboring land, that he would fight with everything he had to get back to his wife and child._

Sighing, I then put the notebook down and closed it and started to think, Metal, real or not, has had a hard life thus far, losing his commanding officer to war and having a baby on the way.

'Maybe I should ask him about the story.' I started to think to myself as I now started to enjoy my first cup of coffee. 'Nah…Then it would look like I invaded his private things…Blah, I give up it's too early to think of things like this.' In my self rambling, I never noticed that my guest had woken.

Edwards Point of View:

'Gah, I hate Mondays, nothing good ever comes from Mondays.' I thought to myself as I rolled over onto my side, which in my case was the wrong thing to do at the moment, as I did, I let out a silent scream, I had forgotten that Lust's stab/slash marks were painful…very painful considering they were still healing and very tender at the moment.

Lying there, I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as the pain started to die down some, once it was nothing but a dull aching throb, I started to curse myself out, I was stupid to think that they wouldn't be as tender as they were, boy was I wrong, thankfully the doctors from the hospital had sent me when I went to Roy's apartment some pain medication.

Letting out a silent sigh, I then turned my gaze to the cream color wall, it never stuck me that Roy lived this way, or acted like he does in his private life, it's kind of scary now that I think about it, that Roy was actually a kind hearted person, though he still acted like a skirt chaser when he was in civilian clothes, he was still kind none the less.

Grunting some, I then sat up slowly so as not to cause myself more pain that I have already done, I unbutton the red pajama top and tossed it into the nearby hamper, standing, I took a quick glance at the bandages that were still warped tightly around my stomach and sides, seeing no blood, which was a good sign, I hadn't reopened any wounds in my roll, I went over to the closet and proceed to put on a black t-shirt.

I smiled faintly as I then pulled on a pair of light tan pants, it wasn't much, but I had started to feel like my old self once again, sighing, I then flopped down gently onto the bed, I started to wonder what was next, I couldn't save Mr. Hughes, Maria was free and now living away from Central and was on track in rebuilding her life.

I could not see Winry or Pinako because they would not recognize who I was, the same way with Mr. Hughes Family, It would not be right considering I shouldn't 'know' who Mr. Hughes is, groaning, I then laid back and covered my face with the pillow in an attempt to hide from my problems.

At twenty four, I was married to Winry with our first child on the way, a little girl from the last letter I had got while on the front lines, closing my eyes under the pillow, I bit my lip some, I would never get to see my wife or child thanks to the array and from what I had gathered, the me here in this time had seemed to vanished, I blame the gate for all this, it always seemed to have a twisted reason of humor when it comes to me.

I had gotten Alphonse's body back when I turned twenty-two, Roy had became a Major General not long after that after we had discovered that King Bradley was not only a homunculus, but also the ringleader behind the whole thing, I then could feel a smirk tug at my lips, the same day I had gotten Al's body back, I also got my limbs back much to the confusion and joy of the others.

I could see the smug look on Roy's face when he had been promotion, however I did get to knock him down a few pegs when I told him that I had told Hawkeye that he was the one who had place the whoopee cushion in her chair during one of the very important meetings, I never knew that he could ever so fast when Riza started firing at him.

Taking the pillow off my face now, I glanced up at the ceiling, lying around all day relieving about old times that probably never happen unless I finish setting things right, I then stood and gone outside the kitchen to see Roy drinking his second cup of coffee, I knew that I could not fail, for not only my sake, but for everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Edward's Point of View

If I ever got out of this alive, I was going to kill Roy; I do not know how he even talked me into this. I then grunted some as I was all of a sudden slung forward some in the seat as we came to a sudden stop because someone cutting in front of us, I turned my head and did my best to glare at the older man.

For the past hour and a half, I had been subject to Roy's driving. And in that time I concluded that Roy Mustang was a far worst of a driver then Miss. Hawkeye, and if I had a choice, I would have walked or took a bus or something then been forced to ride with an absolute fire snapping idiot of a driver.

How did I come to be in this position? Let me take you back a half an hour when all of this started, it was a beautiful morning. I was sitting in the living room putting the last few details into yet another sketch, ever since I had started to sketch; the nightmares had been coming less and less and allowing me to heal the way that I needed.

I had noticed that Roy had been depressed ever since the trail had ended; I concluded that was because he had no time to morn Maes. Little did that I know was that it was not because of that, though it did contributed some to it. However, it was because he was to be the one to go to my hometown and tell Pinko and Winry that Alphonse and I was currently missing in action and that it was his fault because he had sent us on that mission.

I rolled my eyes some and smacked some since into the poor man, not literality if you all are thinking that, and told him that he was a freaking Colonel who was scared of a old woman and her niece.

I was of course, had a health fear of said old woman and her niece, not that Roy needed to know that, he was sure that I have never met them before and wouldn't know that. Oh...never mind in thinking back now I realized how I was brought into this, I was the escape goat should they get mad at Roy, they would have someone else to harm- or tried not to harm Roy in front of a new guest.

After the bumpy and long ride from the apartment to the train station in Roy's car, I was glad that we had stopped, I rather be fighting an army of Homunculi then ever be in a car with Roy ever again, but knowing my luck, once we hit Resembool, I will yet again become victim to Roy's horrible driving.

But for the time being, I was glad that we was on a train for the final part of our trip, as Roy started to doze off as the train pulled out of the station, I then took my notebook out of the small leather bag I had brought along and started to color in the sketch. I mentally shake my head some, it was of an embarrassing time in my life, but I knew that once Roy read the small story, he would at least be able to cheer up some or at least have a good laugh at my expensed.

Yawning myself, I placed a book mark inside of it and closed the book and proceed to fall asleep myself, after all the train ride was a full day and we would be arriving sometime later that night, proceeding that nothing went wrong.

Roy's Point of View:

I do not remember dozing off as I started to awaken as the train rumbled down the tracks. Sitting up, I then rubbed my eyes some as my gaze then focused to the man across from me, it would seem that James had the same idea and was now leaning against the glass fast asleep with his head tucked against his chest some.

In his arms was his notebook as it was when he had it earlier when I had tricked him into coming with me to Resembool to meet Miss. Pinko and her niece Winry, besides, the fresh country air would do him good, besides...if they got angry at me because of the news, I had a shield.

Letting out a sigh, I ran a hand through my black hair; it was my fault that I had sent the Elric brothers out on that mission to Dublith, I had figured that their teacher had kidnapped them. However, when called, much to her annoyance, I learnt that they were not there and that she had not seen them nor had they been by according to her husband.

After a nasty goodbye, I hung the phone up; it had started to worry me then the thing with Maria and Maes, then James sudden appearance, I had no time to contact Miss. Rockbell and her niece even though that should have been on the top of my list of things to do.

I had a health fear of the old woman who was in more ways a mother to the two boys then she would let on, I did not want to get on her bad side, even for a colonel like myself. The old woman packed a powerful punch when she wanted, though I am not sure what her niece would do, but giving Edward's stories over the years, I would not doubt despite my position, I will become a victim of both of their wraths.

Stretching some, I then noticed that James had fell asleep holding his notebook, shaking my head some, I then gently reached over and pulled it out of his arms to place it back into his bag. It would not do if someone stole it while both of us were asleep, then again, they might think again since my watch chain hung from my belt.

I let my curiosity get the better of me once again as I opened the book to look at the latest drawing, what I saw nearly made me double over in laugher. The person I have come to known as Metal was blushing badly as he stood in front of the Old Solider wearing a frilly red-laced dress of an upper-class woman with his hands folded over his chest.

"_I'm not going out wearing this, I mean it old man, so laugh while you can." Metal said as he looked to the old solider who was double over in laugher._

"_B-But M-Metal!" The old solider tried to say as he held his stomach, he couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so hard, also this provided him with blackmail, pay back for all the times Metal had barged in breaking the office door down with his foot._

_Metal rolled his eyes as he folded his arms over his chest trying to act as manly as he could while wearing the stupid dress. "But nothing, order's or not, I'm not going to act as bait for your plan."_

_The old solider soon stopped laughing as he wiped some tears from his eyes as he looked right into Metal's all of a sudden as serious as one could be._

"_Look Metal, I admit that it was a good laugh, but think of this as just a stepping stone in order to bring your brother back to his rightful place, do you think he really wants to be trap that way for the rest of his life? And don't you want to right the wrongs that you did?"_

_Metal bit his lip, how dare the old solider bring his brother, Soul, into this mess, letting out a sigh, he then turned his head away to avoiding looking at his elder officer. "Fine" muttered Metal after a few moments of silence. "I'll wear this stupid dress but if you or anyone else decides to crop a feel of my ass, I'm breaking their hand."_

_The old solider grinned as he then walked Metal to the door since Metal was to busy trying not to fall over the long dress. lucky for the both of them, Metal forbidden Hawk, the woman who helped putting the stupid thing and also Winter for lending the dress to the cause, from forcing him to wear high heals under the thing._

"_It would be boring there if you didn't, just don't fall." Just as the old solider said that, Metal stepped down the wrong way and wound up falling flat on his face, all anyone could hear was the mutter of strong curse words and the laughter of an elder officer._

I lightly chuckled as I closed the book and placed it back into James's bag, it seemed that Metal had bad days as well, closing my eyes as I thought back to the short passages. It seemed Metal had done something and he regrets his actions and that he had a brother who was in some sort of trouble and that Hawk, whoever she is seemed to work in the same office as the old Solider who got a laugh and black mail at Metal's expense.

Opening my eyes, I then glanced looked at James who was still asleep, then would smile soft, I hope that he is ready to meet the Rockbell's, lord only knows he is going to need it, I have a feeling both of the ladies are going to be Mother Henning him once they get to know him.


	6. Chapter 6

An: Just a reminder, I don't own fma, the person who writes it does.

* * *

Chapter Six:

Edward's Point of View: 

Have you ever have one of those days that nothing seemed to go right no matter how much you tried? Well I am having one of those days right now, at least now I known now where Winry had gotten her wrench throwing skills. You see, it was late when we arrived in Resembool and stayed in the local inn until morning then headed out to the Rockbell home.

I should have known to duck, but I forgotten the golden rule, both of them was masters of surprise and I was hoping that they did not recognize me. As luck would have it, I happen to look a lot like my bastard farther…as soon as I stepped onto the pouch and with a cry of 'Hohenheim!', I was struck with a flying wretch dead center in the middle of my forehead.

Groaning, I could hear Roy asking me if I was alright but I didn't answer, my head was pounding to much to answer, the last thing I remember before I blacked out was Pinako apologizing that she had made a mistake.

A few hours must of past since Pinko knocked me out, the sun was high in the sky and judging by everything, it was around noon, rubbing my head, I then sat up some, I forgot what it was like to be hit in the head with a large metal object…but that was beside the point at the moment.

"Man...I'm glad I have a thick..."

I started to blink some, what the hell? I thought the gate had taken my voice as exchange for traveling back through time. apparently, that isn't the case at the moment and I regained the use of it, as I was sitting there trying to think of a way to explain how I could suddenly speak, the door opened to revile Pinako, she was just as I remember, or was, or would be, ugh my poor brain.

"I see you're awake." She started to say as she walked over to the bed I was laying on, her pipe was absent. "I'm sorry that I attacked you like that, I should have known better that you weren't the bastard, but that is the aside the point, I'm Pinako Rockbell, how is your head?"

"It's nice to meet you …" I muttered lightly rubbing my head; I could still feel the bump. "I'm alright, just a bit tender; I never knew wrenches could be used as weapons of mass injury."

That caused Pinako to laugh as she then sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up at me; I was starting to feel uneasy, had she figured out who I was? If so, what would she say? By now I'm certain that Roy, despite me not being there would have told them what had happen.

A light chuckle relieved the tension as she then reached over and patted my right hand with hers, though what she said next took me by surprise.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, my boy, though I do hope you will tell me how all this happen, Winry is worried about you thanks to your commanding officer's announcement that you and Alphonse has disappeared off the face of the planet, though not entirely sure why Alphonse also disappeared if you're here."

"I'm not sure either…at the time I wasn't thinking…" I said as I started to bring my feet up and close to my chest as I warped my arms around them some and closed my eyes trying to fight the memories, It hasn't gotten better not that I would say anything…but it was so hard trying to convince myself that these people. People I knew and loved have not died yet; have not been forced into a bloody and long war.

The next thing I knew was Pinako warping her arms around me trying to calm me down, so much for the twenty-four year old, loving husband and alchemist, in that single moment, I was reduced to a twenty-four year broken man haunted by a past that hasn't happen yet and Pinako knew it.

Pinako's Point of View:

It was a normal day; I was up long before the sun and my niece, I paid my daily respect to my son and daughter in law and went about my chores and things I needed to get done before breakfast. I was ready to have my morning smoke when my niece came running down the stairs to inform me that she had just seen Colonel Mustang and a man with him that she did not recognize.

Raising my eyebrow, I told her to go get dressed as I stood, I grabbed one of the auto mail wrenches that had been laying around, I was going to show Roy that his presence was not welcome in my home, I had not forgave him, and I'm sure Winry felt the same, for the death of her parents. As they grew closer, I thought I saw my old drinking buddy that was enough to send my blood past boiling.

When he got to the first step, I yelled his name as I threw the wretch and smirked in triumph when I hit him dead center in the forehead, however I came to regret it when I saw the man more closely. I resisted raising my eyebrow, the man looked exactly like Edward, who could not be possible since Edward was still a teenager, and this man was clearly in his early twenties, if not older.

The young man groaned as he laid on his back in the middle of the walkway, Roy had bent down and shake his shoulder asking him if he was alright, but I could see that the young man's eyes had rolled back into his head and he was unconscious.

"Well, don't stand there gaping like a fish! Help me get the man inside!" I said to Roy who jumped and quickly nodded and started to help me take the young man into one of the guest rooms. Just by touching him, I could tell this man was thin but gaining weight, pushing the worry out of my thoughts; it was not my business to dig into his personal life.

After we had gotten the young man into the guest room, I turned around and looked at Roy after I closed the door.

"Your business better be important, State Alchemist or not, I still will kick your ass, you know that you and your kind are not welcome here, I still have not forgotten what you did to my son and the Elrics, making two young boys join the military."

Roy raised his hands in self-defense wishing that the old woman had not knocked out James then he started to speak.

"That is why I am here, The Elrics had gone missing in Dublith, and I'm doing everything in my power to find them."

I narrowed my eyes some as I walked to the kitchen, I needed a smoke badly, I knew that Roy was behind me, sitting down, I lit my pipe and looked at him.

"What happen to them?"

Roy sighed as he sat down and ran a hand through his hair some; the man looked like he was being dragged thru hell and losing.

"I'm not completely sure, I had sent them there because a few rouge alchemists had been spotted in the area, the reports I have gotten so far is that during an altercation, there was a bad alchemy reaction, a bright light then nothing, the rouges had been knocked out, and Full Metal and his brother were gone."

I watched as he paused to run his hand through his hair again, sighing soft, I got up and made some coffee, as much as I disliked the man, he looked like he could use it, pushing the mug in front of him, I watched him raise his eyebrow but smiled faint then started to take a few sips.

"I would have told you that this happen sooner, but between a murder investigation, a trial and having a MIA reappear, it has taken a lot of time to just to find time to come here."

I took a drag of my pipe and let it out slowly. "I take it that the man who I knocked out was the MIA? He was awful thin and isn't wearing a uniform like you are."

Roy nodded as he finished his coffee. "Yes, I figured since we are here the fresh air would do him good, He's done nothing but run since he had gotten out of the hospital a month ago, his body is still healing from what I've been able to see, his file says he has been mute since birth, but I have a feeling that isn't the case. Most Traumatic events can cause people to become mute, blind, paralyzed, deaf, or even to forget who they are. And judging by what is in there and what might of happen while being MIA, I won't be surprised if that was the case."

I nodded my head as I then finished my smoke, looking at the clock, I realized we had been talking for quite a bit and it was about noon, standing I then excused myself and headed to the guest room. The more I thought about it, the young man looked awfully a like Edward, granted the hair shade was lighter but it was the eyes I seen before them closed.

"I see you're awake." I started to say as I walked over to the bed after opening the door the young man was laying on, my pipe absent. "I'm sorry that I attacked you like that, I should have known better that you weren't the bastard, but that is the aside the point, I'm Pinko Rockbell, how is your head?"

"It's nice to meet you …" I heard him muttered lightly as rubbing his head; I bet he could still feel the bump. "I'm alright, just a bit tender; I never knew wrenches could be used as weapons of mass injury."

That caused me to laugh some as I then sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up at him; He was starting to feel uneasy, and had probably started to wonder if I figured out who he was and what would I say? By now I'm certain that he thought Roy, despite him not being there would have told myself and Winry what had happen.

I lightly chuckle to relieved the tension as I reached over and patted his right hand with mine, though I'm sure what I said next took him by surprise.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, my boy, though I do hope you will tell me how all this happen, Winry is worried about you thanks to your commanding officer's announcement that you and Alphonse has disappeared off the face of the planet, though not entirely sure why Alphonse also disappeared if you're here."

"I'm not sure either…at the time I wasn't thinking…" He said as he started to bring his feet up and close to his chest as he warped his arms around them some and closed his eyes trying to fight off the memories that haunted him, It hasn't gotten better for him trying to convince himself that these people. People he knew and loved have not died yet or whatever happen.

The next thing I knew was I was warping my arms around him trying to calm him down, so much for the how ever old he was alchemist, in that single moment, He was reduced to broken man haunted by a past that hasn't happen yet.


	7. Notice

Notice:

Rewriting this story haven't abandoned it, I realized that I went to fast to soon and things were jumbled together, so going to do a rewrite to make it sound better, will keep the story up until I post new chapters.


	8. NOT A CHAPTER! PLEASE READ!

This is the start of the rewrite of this story, I want your guy's thoughts on it, should I keep going with this or think or something new for the start? Please IM your thoughts.

Rewrite:

Edward Elric was not a very happy camper to say that he was would be the understatement of the year. In the months following the discovery of finding out that King Bradley was one of the humuncuil, things quickly went down the toilet, as Farther, ruler of the sins was awaken and all efforts failed to stop him. Those who escaped the nation wide transmutation circle were quickly rounded up and killed so this is why Edward wasn't happy.

He had been found by Envy and after a long battle, Envy had gotten the upper hand and had quite literal put his hand through Edward's chest and left Edward for dead thus leaving Edward in his current perdicament. He was standing infront of the gate wondering how he gotten there.

"Well, Well, look who came to see me again, gone and gotten yourself killed didn't you?" said the thousand's of voices that somehow or another blended into one. "There is a chance to do over you know, though are you willing to pay the price? Won't be satisfy with your other arm and leg what are you willing to give up in exchange?"


End file.
